Lord of Magic
by BloodyRosepetals
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get captured by Morgana, and she knows Merlin is Emrys. She is working with Darken Rahl who wants to use Merlin to rule the world. Bromance, no slash, whump, violence. Set after Season 4 in Merlin, after Season 2 in LotS. Spoiler alert.
1. Chapter 1: Memories Return

**Merlin/LotS Crossover Fanfic:**

_**Lord of Magic**_

**Chapter 1: Memories Return**

The blackness started to ebb away slowly. Merlin moaned and tried to stand up, but something was holding him back. His eyes flickered open in panic as he struggled to break the chains binding his hands to the wall behind him. _What the bloody hell is happening?_ was his only thought. It wasn't just the fact that he was sitting in a dark cell bound to the wall, it was the fact that _the chains weren't breaking._

"Having trouble, my dear warlock?" a form Merlin hadn't noticed stepped out of the shadows, and he instantly recognized Morgana.

Merlin's gaze drifted to her face in disbelief and confusion. How had she known? He couldn't remember anything.

"Oh, you seem to be lost about where all this is going," Morgana began sinisterly, starting to pace through the cell in front of Merlin. "Don't you remember anything? You trying to save Arthur?"

Merlin's eyes widened and the memories rushed back to him.

_Merlin and Arthur were riding through the forest, hunting, and they had both strayed from the hunting party…_

"_Merlin, hurry up!" Arthur had called from a few meters in front of Merlin, slowing his horse so that Merlin could catch up. _

_Merlin kicked his stallion to speed up a little, nearing Arthur, who'd been turned around, glaring at him so he'd hurry up already. That's why he didn't see the arrow. _

_Merlin gasped in shock as the arrow caught Arthur in the shoulder, making him fall off his mare, gripping his shoulder in agony. The horse whinnied and bolted out of sight. Merlin didn't even seem to notice as he pulled the reins to slow his steed, half-jumping half-falling off, and running to Arthur. _

_Arthur was on the ground, his eyes panicked as he tried to sit up, but fell back down, cursing under his breath from the pain. His eyes were closing, and his breathing was shallow. _

"_Arthur?" Merlin whimpered. He inspected the arrow protruding from Arthur's shoulder. Whoever had fired it hadn't meant fatal harm, simply to stop Arthur from going anywhere. _

_Merlin tugged the arrow out gently, making sure the arrowhead wasn't still stuck in Arthur's shoulder, and thanking God it hadn't gone any deeper in than two centimeters or struck any major blood vessels or arteries._

_Arthur winced and groaned a little, but otherwise he was unconscious. Merlin was just preparing to heal Arthur with a spell, so he put his hand on Arthur's bloody arm, starting to speak the language of the Old Religion. _

"_Þurhhæle dolgbenn," the wound started closing up, and Merlin let out a sigh of relief as the spell worked, although it had failed the first time he had tried to use it a few months ago. _

"_To only think, you had magic all along," the sinister voice rang through Merlin's ears, making him jump up and whirl around to face the speaker. _

_Morgana was standing there, only two steps behind him, watching him with her icy gaze. In the panic he must not have heard her step out of the forest._

"_Morgana," Merlin choked out, hiding his fear in his voice, but by her chuckling, he could tell she saw it in his eyes. _

"_You're a wizard," Morgana noted, not seemingly extremely surprised._

_Merlin didn't respond, only looked at the ground._

"_Well… Tell me, sorcerer… Have you ever heard of _Emrys?_" Morgana snickered as Merlin stiffened at the mention of the name. "Ah… So you _have _heard this name before… And do you know anyone with this name?"_

_Merlin could tell what she was hinting at and her knowing now only told her who he was. He paused, not saying anything, staring at the ground. _

_Sensing Merlin's unease, Morgana began, "You're Emrys, aren't you?" Morgana's sinister smile spread across her face as Merlin tensed up, so she took it as an approval. "I should've known. Why was I so blinded? Who else but you was so loyal to Arthur? Who else but you could've snuck off and killed all those monsters that threatened him? Who else had the chance to murder Agravaine? Who else… Would betray who he was?" she let the question dangle in the air ruthlessly. _

_Merlin just glared at her, and when he spoke, his tone was level, all the fear gone, "I wasn't the one that betrayed our kind," he stood up to face her. "I'm fighting for our rights by proving those with magic can be trusted, instead of wreaking havoc like you do all day," he spat. _

"_Admit it, Uther would have chopped your head off while he was alive if he knew what you possessed," Morgana countered. _

"_But Arthur is not his father," Merlin wasn't backing down. His eyes flashed gold and Morgana flew backward and fell on the ground. "And I am not like the others. I use my magic for what is right. I don't kill aimlessly."_

"_Really, I wasn't aiming for killing Arthur with that arrow. I simply needed proof of you. And now, so as it seems that I have it," Morgana paused to breathe in the tension in the air, "I'll make sure that you won't be my doom."_

_At that, Merlin gasped as something that felt like a needle struck his neck, and the dizziness made him fall, and darkness engulfed him._

Merlin blinked and the flashback faded away from his mind, but the scene of Morgana calling him Emrys kept replaying.

"Your doom?" Merlin spat at Morgana. "Oh, I've long awaited to be able to be that," he said. "Wáce ierlic!"he shouted, but gasped as nothing happened. Morgana didn't lie sprawling against the wall, she was still standing before him, snickering. Merlin just stared at her in utter confusion.

"Your magic won't work, Emrys," Morgana smirked as Merlin sat, staring in disbelief. "The Rada'Han is keeping your magic at bay," she gestured to his neck. His hand shot up to where she was pointing and noticed the silver ring around his neck for the first time. He could feel its magic, but he himself felt… empty. Maybe this is what a mortal feels like, with no power pounding through their veins.

"The Rada'Han takes away the magic of anyone who wears it," Morgana confirmed Merlin's suspicions, "even the magic of the great and powerful Emrys."

Merlin tried to snap it off of his neck, tugging at it with both his hands, using all his strength. He finally grew tired, being already weakened tremendously, and just sat breathing heavily, gazing at the floor in defeat.

"Oh, don't waste your strength, it won't work. The Rada'Han can't be opened at all. Except with this," Morgana held up her hand, dangling a small key.

Merlin's gaze drifted to the key, but he didn't move an inch. He knew he couldn't break the chains. Besides, he had other matters to attend to.

"And what of Arthur? What happened to him?" Merlin choked out, not taking his eyes off of Morgana.

"Oh, your master is fine. If the definition of 'fine' is 'locked up in a cell,' then yes, he's fine."

Merlin just glared at her, so Morgana snickered, "Don't worry, he's alright. The arrow was simply tainted with a drug that makes anyone whose blood comes in contact with it fall asleep. That's what the dart that hit you in the neck also had in it. But… Well… I don't see how you'd need to use magic on a dart wound, so we used an arrow for Arthur to make it seem like he was badly hurt."

"We?" Merlin asked, not taking his gaze off of her, as if attempting to melt her eyes with his glare.

Morgana smirked, "You didn't think a witch could trap 'the most powerful sorcerer to ever live' by herself, did you?"

Merlin scoffed, "Not really, I mean, I thought it might be possible," his face turned serious again, "but then who helped you?"

"Care to meet him? Darken Rahl certainly will have a good use for your powers," as Morgana spoke, a tall, dark figure entered the cell. The very presence of this man in the cell gave the feeling of Death itself to anyone nearby.

Merlin assumed he was supposed to be frightened, but he didn't move or flinch, and his gaze didn't drift from staring at Darken Rahl's icy eyes. Darken Rahl just looked at Merlin, as if seeing him for the first time, and started chuckling. Merlin and Morgana both stared at him in confusion.

"_This_ is the great Emrys you spoke of?" he asked Morgana. "This is just a commoner, a pheasant. The King's servant, yes, but the King of Camelot is a much better prize than _this,"_ he gestured to Merlin. Merlin just glared at him.

"I assure you, Lord Rahl, this is Emrys," Morgana said, her tone level, but Merlin heard a slight edge of doubt.

Rahl just shook off her words and gazed at Merlin suspiciously. Merlin said nothing, just stared back at him. Rahl decided to start, then, "Well, tell me, _Emrys, _if you _do_ possess great power, why are you the King's servant?"

The question fell on deaf ears, as Merlin just sat unmoving, staring at Darken Rahl, no doubt already plotting on how to get out of the Rada'Han and kill all these people.

"Well, boy, answer me!" Rahl slapped Merlin in the face, hard.

Merlin flinched and rubbed his cheek, but his mouth still didn't move. His gaze didn't drift from Darken Rahl, either.

Darken Rahl's patience was drifting away, when Merlin finally answered, "Well, tell me, Rahl, if you are a real Lord, then why do you act like a childish prat?"

Rahl grabbed Merlin's collar and lifted him up as much as the chains holding him would allow. "I wouldn't act smart if I were you," he breathed. He dropped Merlin back on the ground, walking toward the door, and gesturing for Morgana to follow. He turned back to Merlin, eyeing him with his soulless, icy gaze. "I think the Mord-Sith will get you to cooperate a little more."


	2. Chapter 2: Into Another World

**Merlin/LotS Crossover Fanfic:**

_**Lord of Magic**_

**Chapter 2: Into Another World**

* * *

><p><em>Alright, well, thanks for the reviews I got so far (even though there weren't many) and a bigger thanks to the people who favorited and added this story to their alerts. I really appreciate it. So, this is Chapter 2. It explains a little better of how the LotS people got into Albion. Well, it doesn't cover it fully, but a further explanation will come eventually. This introduces the LotS main characters into this story, Richard, Cara, Kahlan and Zedd. Of course, you all already knew about Darken Rahl. Anyway, enjoy~<em>

* * *

><p>The light was fading, and it was fading very fast. All the trees around seemed to whiz into some sort of portal. They were stretching then disappearing into what seemed like thin air. Dark, thin space which wasn't occupied by anything. Everything slid from view and all around, it was just this empty black void.<p>

Then everything seemed to bounce back into place and Richard felt ground under his feet. It was as if he had fallen from a height and he landed heavily on the ground, flying onto his back from the impact. If he had actually fallen, the speed would've had to been around light speed, at least at first, for everything to appear black. That is, if he was actually falling. Because if he had been falling at light-speed, he wouldn't even have a body by then.

"Zedd, did it work?" Richard groaned and tried to sit up, wincing as the slightest movements hurt him.

"Well, look around. This certainly isn't D'Hara or the Westlands. "

"What's this place called again?" Richard looked around, seeing Kahlan and Cara stir beside him.

"I believe it's Albion. This is another realm, Richard. No one will know us here. Except Darken Rahl," Zedd started getting up slowly, wincing slightly. Apparently Richard wasn't the only one hurt by the impact of the landing.

"Yeah, that's dandy. I still don't understand why or how he pulled this off, though," Cara chimed in, attempting to stand as well.

"It's not the question of why, but how," Kahlan responded. "Of course if he couldn't have power in our universe…"

"Then he has to get it somewhere else," Richard finished. "Zedd, do you know if magic exists in this land?"

"Well, the book with the teleportation-between-universes spells told of some other dimensions and how they work, including ours and this… Earth, a planet we're on, or whatever they call it. So here, yes, in Albion, –some area that we're in,- magic exists. The book might be a tad outdated, though. It's a few hundred years old, even though it's been updated a few times. But maybe not enough. Currently, the kingdom of Camelot, under the rule of Uther Pendragon, forbids magic. This is the one we're currently closest to. Hm, well, I don't know if it still forbids magic. The last time this was updated was about 10 years ago, and about 20 to 25 years ago was the time of the 'Great Purge,' when Uther banned magic. Supposedly. According to the book."

Richard, Kahlan, and Cara stared at Zedd after he finished, before Kahlan spoke up, "And you bothered to memorize all of that? Anyway, why ban magic?"

Zedd paused, thinking for a moment, "I really don't know. Not much else has been said on this in the book. We don't even know what kind of magic these people have here. And hopefully, Rahl doesn't either..." Zedd trailed off dangerously

Richard piped up after moments of silence, "Alright, well, enough chitchat, I say we hit the road, shall we?" Richard brushed the dust off his clothes. "Which way?"

"Well, I don't know, I don't exactly have a map of the universe," Zedd replied bitterly. "But according to the book, we would have landed a little East of Camelot. So our best chances are of heading West and reaching Uther's land, finding out as much as we can about this place and finding out if anyone here knows Rahl."

"Alright," Richard, Kahlan, and Cara agreed almost in unison and they headed off West. The sun had just risen and it wouldn't take them that long to reach the city. In fact, they were only about an hour away if they traveled by foot nonstop.

It took a little longer than expected, maybe around 2 hours, as they stopped for a drink by the river and Richard and Kahlan went hunting. Zedd would have been useless because he would've toasted the rabbit to a crisp, and Cara's Agiels wouldn't do all that much either except make the poor animal suffer.

But they still finally reached Camelot, the greatest of the kingdoms of Albion. Kahlan had changed back into her Confessor's dress to look a little more normal in that than she did in many of her other outfits. Cara had been persuaded to change into a long, light, yet sort-of elegant dress that Zedd had the smart idea of bringing along with him on the journey. It took a lot of arguing, and they almost failed, but Cara finally gave in as there was no other way people wouldn't stare at her until she was forced to whip out her Agiels and start hurting people. Even so, it was clearly obvious she was more comfortable in her Mord-Sith leather.

Even though the whole party assumed that the book might be outdated, they were cautious in when they entered the city. They were dressed rather normally, well, maybe perhaps slightly differently than most, as most seemed to be poor villagers, but people shot the group of four weird glances anyway.

"I swear if another man glances at me in that way, I'm going to go back, get my Agiels, and he'll be sorry," Cara hissed under her breath.

"Cara, don't even think about it," Kahlan added quietly. Then, even quieter, "There's a reason why those things were left at the camp."

The girls went on bickering for a while after that. Cara was upset that Kahlan had her powers but Cara didn't have her Agiels, and Kahlan was throwing back that there's no difference because she can't use her powers anyway, not until they knew magic wasn't illegal. Cara was also making it a clear point that if Kahlan gets to wear her Confessor's dress, then Cara can wear her leather. Richard and Zedd were in front of them, ignoring their whispered argument. Finally, Zedd couldn't take it anymore and he silenced them with a deadly look that told them they'd be wyvern fodder if they kept that up.

Richard didn't even gaze back at them. His eyes drifted up to the citadel that loomed in front of him. The sight was beautiful. It had red flags everywhere with elegant golden dragons painted on them. He was caught in thinking of how a kingdom where magic was forbidden could possibly have fantasy creatures of magic painted on the flags.

Then the ringing in his ears jerked him back to reality. The rest of the group had heard it, too. Warning bells. Something was wrong. Instantly the assumption that someone knew they possessed magic hit all of them. But about a dozen knights, led by a stocky man with about shoulder-length dark hair poured out of the city walls.

Among all the confusion, a solid question hung in the air like an everlasting fog. Why wasn't the King on the balcony, barking orders at what to do?

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know. confusing. Anyway, next chapter will be focused on Merlin again. I think I'm still working on it, and I don't now for sure. Anyway, thanks in advance for reviews, favorites, and alerts. Also, the other chapters with probably be longer. Maybe. I'm thinking about it.<em>

_~I hope you're eager for the rest, because I know I am~_


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**Merlin/LotS Crossover Fanfic:**

**_Lord of Magic_**

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait, I've not really been in these two fandoms as much lately. I've been trying to write this chapter for a while and I honestly don't like how it turned out that much, but I couldn't really do much else. Again,t hanks for the reviews and alert subscriptions. It means a lot. I'll upload more frequently (I'll try once a week or so) from now on and the chapters should be a bit longer. I'll try. Anyway, enjoy~<em>

* * *

><p>The screams echoed through the air and drifted on the wind, reaching out for someone to listen. But in the rest of the forest, the loudest shriek was merely silence, as there was no one around to hear.<p>

The Agiel is a powerful weapon. To wield it, one must be practically immune to pain. The magic is powerful in the sense that it directs your own magic back at you, so almost no one can fight it. Not even Emrys.

Another scream pierced the air and Merlin grasped his shoulder in pain, staring at the Mord-Sith through agonized yet defiant eyes.

"Alright, Denna, that's enough," Darken Rahl commanded, "take him back to the cell."

Denna nodded and yanked the chain binding Merlin's hands up, making him stand up with a pained yelp. She forced him to the doorway and led him down the hall. The whole time he was staring at her long braid, willing for it to catch on fire. But it didn't happen. He sighed in defeat, staring at the ground again.

They got to the cell and Deanna pushed him in, locking the door. She looked at him with a brief smirk and walked back down the hall.

Merlin slumped on the ground in the right corner of the cell, looking around. Solid rock walls everywhere, except for the door, which was made of overlapping metal bars. Straw was strewn across the entire floor and a damp, musky odor filled the dungeon. The ceiling was also solid rock, and there were no windows. The cell itself was pretty small, fitting about 5 or 6 people at the most, not that it would be comfortable. Without magic, there was absolutely no way out.

But… Except there was a tiny little window up on the left wall. It was tiny, only tall enough for someone to squeeze their hand through. It was about wide enough for someone to look through with both eyes, though.

Merlin got up carefully and stood on his toes, trying to peek through the small hole. He caught sight of a head with dirty-blond hair slumped across the far wall.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed, trying to get his attention. The other cell was about the same size as Merlin's, and it didn't differ too much. Arthur seemed to be unconscious, though, as he didn't respond to Merlin's call.

"Goddamn it Arthur, wake up!" Merlin whispered again. "Arthur!" he said again, a tiny bit louder.

Arthur stirred, looking around the cell in disbelief. He staggered to his feet in an instant, almost falling down while stepping on the chain binding his hands. Merlin gave a huff of laughter and Arthur looked up, noticing his eyes peering through the hole.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah, Arthur, in case you haven't noticed, we're stuck in a dungeon while you've been knocked out for a day. Or so."

"Merlin, don't be an idiot, I have noticed."

"Well I don't think you noticed that our captors are Morgana and some dude named Lord Darken Rahl or whatever."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard anyone by that name. Are you sure he's a Lord?"

"Seems to think so."

Arthur moved closer to the window to be able to speak softer and still have Merlin heard him. "And what does he want with us?"

Merlin froze. "Um… I don't know."

Arthur nodded, taking Merlin's half-lie for the truth. After all, Merlin didn't really know what this Darken Rahl person wanted really.

Arthur looked around his cell again, thinking of how to get out. "Hey Merlin, do you happen to know how heavily this place is guarded?"

"Well there are these women guarding it. Armed with these things… I don't even know what they are, but they make you feel unimaginable pain. I think Lord Rahl referred to the women as Mord-Sith."

Arthur furrowed his brow. "Magic?"

"I suppose so."

"Can their weapons kill?"

Merlin shrugged, "No idea. But I mean, it's only reasonable to believe that they can."

Arthur bit his lip. "Well we can't just give up, there must be a way out."

"Well, they must be powerless without their magic sticks, otherwise they wouldn't use them."

Arthur nodded, "Seems reasonable… Wait, did you say we've been here a day?"

"About so, I think. Maybe more."

"That means that Leon and the knights must be searching for us by now."

Merlin nodded, then realized Arthur couldn't see. "Probably, but I doubt they'd find us."

"We'll just have to see."


	4. AN May be reuploaded as a chapter

_**Alright, guys, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm going to stop writing this story. I know I said that I would start updating frequently, but I simply can't do this anymore. I know I'm a horrible person for this, but truthfully, I've done worse and I just can't do this anymore. I know that this is only 3 chapters long and I shouldn't give up so easily, but I really, really, am unable to do this.**_

_**There are many reasons behind this, the main one being that LotS and Merlin are such passive fandoms now that I can't even write the characters anymore without them being extremely OOC. **_

_**I've been trying to write the next chapter since I uploaded the last one, but I simply can't deal with it bothering me for so long. So unless you guys want something shitty and incredibly OOC and terrible, I'm not going to continue. Scratch that, I can't have this eating away at me at all, so I'm just not going to be able to continue at all. **_

**_I'd prefer not to see any hate mail, and if I do get any, I will ignore it. And you probably won't get a reply._**

**_Nothing will change my mind or inspire me to continue. I will keep the story up for now, as I may continue writing it later, but that's highly unlikely, however if those two fandoms become less passive and I'm able to write at some point, I just might do finish it again._**

**_And I know this story doesn't have many fans, if any genuine ones at all, because I know I can't write any of this well. This story is just too stressing for me to continue it. _**

**_Please believe me when I say the reasons behind me discontinuing this are serious and that I really wish I could finish it, but from what I see, it'd have to be much longer and I'm simply unable to put up with that. _**

**_So I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I understand perfectly if you all will hate me now, and believe me, I'm fine with that. I simply don't want to see the hate mail and as I said, I will delete and ignore it. If I get any mail asking nicely to explain more about why I'm stopping, I may answer, but don't expect me to go into full detail._**

**_Other than that, I will continue focusing on my other main fandoms for now and will continue writing for the ones that I can write for (which is mainly Homestuck at the moment)._**

**_I'm sorry and I hope you guys understand and are ok with this decision. But as I said, I may continue it at some point, but if I do, it won't be for a very long time. I'm really sad to stop it, but I really have no choice. _**

**_Adieu~_**


End file.
